Hospitalized infants less than 90 days of age who present to the Emergency Department with a fever of greater than 38 degrees C who were subsequently diagnosed with a serious bacerial infection will be studied. The hour at which the culture was read as positive, tracking of the length of stay, and variables that impacted the length of stay will be identified. If the cultures becomes positive in a shorter time period than 48 hours, the current practice of a 48 hour hospitalization for infants with fever could be decreased.